Siri Wiki
Welcome to the virtual assistant / Siri Wik! This wiki will be a quick run through what virtual assistants like Siri are, what they do, and the impacts they have on society. Everything about Siri! What is Siri and what does it do? - Today, Siri and other virtual assistants are used as a novelty, and sometimes seriously. A plethora of jokes can be found online only to be described as ‘Easter eggs’ that you can do when it comes to talking to Siri. You can go from getting Siri to tell you a joke, to setting important event reminders and sending and reading emails. Siri is a form of artificial intelligence that listens to what we say, processes it, and gives its best attempt at giving us a response back. Siri is your personal assistant that can also play music for you by voice command, get directions for you, and even find you a place to eat. These assists may be very basic, due to it being very new to the technology industry but enough to reduce work by the person asking the personal assistant by a small margin. What are some issues with Siri and its privacy? - Apple has not been the greatest at disclosing information relating to privacy, as to being it was never really asked about it in the past, until now. So yes, Siri records voice data, it needs to record it and send it to apple to quickly process to give you a response. So, what happens when this response is sent? Is it instantly deleted? Sadly, and uncomfortably, no it is not. Are we safe or secretly being monitored on a “Not crazy to crazy” chart every time we ask Siri “Where can I hide a dead body?” IT security experts such as Daniel Ford and Jeanette Horan explain how apple has been ‘gathering data, digitizing it, and sending it to apples cloud’ for years now without any obvious or direct disclosure of doing so (Messmer, 2012). No breaches or hacks stealing this data have been reported, and apple has made claims saying that they do not sell the data, the only use it for research to better their company. There are also questions about how apple may be ‘constantly recording us’ with some of their new iOS features including live photo and the ‘hey Siri’ functionality. Siri and the future - Siri now is only at its most basic form of intelligence and responsiveness. Asking complex questions usually just defaults to a search of a key word in the question instead of an actual answer, for example, try asking Siri if you should stay with your significant other or not (assuming you are not single) and see what you get. The market for digital personal assistance right now is worth about $1.8 billion dollars from NASDAQ, and it projected to be over $20 billion by 2025 (Global, 2016), that is less than 10 years from now! This is huge growth and is justified by its slowly growing popularity and use. Siri is also not at its peak of growth, just imagine the tasks you can do now, they are limited. Asking Siri a complex question usually defaults to a google search, so eventually will it grow into actually being able to hold a normal, paced, and realistic conversation with the user behind Siri. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse